buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chibi Panda (character)/Gallery
Season 4 Mini Panda Disguise.png|Mini Panda Disguise Mini Panda Introduction.png Saint_Holy_Sword_Dragon_(Buddy).PNG|as Saint Holy Sword Dragon Flying Panda.png|Chibi Panda flying Noboru laughing.jpg Mini Panda & Noboru.png|Chibi Panda & Noboru Kodo Chibi Panda attacking.jpg Gao and friends discovering.jpg Mini Panda Panic.png|Try to Stop Gao From Freeing Demon Lord Dragon Batzz Gao, Mini Panda, & Batzz (Mini Form).png|Chibi Panda, Gao, & Batzz (Mini Form) Batzz (Mini Form) & Mini Panda.png|Chibi Panda & Batzz C80aeAAU0AEMNZL.jpg|Chibi Panda blushing Excited Mini Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda excited Mini Panda Buddyfighting.png Gao's Friends observing.jpg|Chibi Panda watching buddyfight with his friends Chibi Panda Fired Up.png Chibi Panda attacks Noboru.jpg Batzz and Chibi Panda snacking.jpg|Chibi Panda and Batzz eating together Batzz with Chibi Panda.jpg 360146.jpg Resting Batzz.jpg Chibi Panda Captured.png|Chibi Panda Captured by Tetsuya Kurodake and Asmodai Chibi Panda Attacking.png Asmodai Lariat Chibi Panda.png|Chibi gets attacked by Asmodai Batzz & Chibi Watching.png C9aMN1TUMAAwmkS.jpg|Chibi Panda with Paruko C IB30sVoAA19Qh.jpg C GbSk6UIAAlH75.jpg Ku and Chibi Panda.jpg C wTjhnUAAAQn4N.jpg Batzz, Gao, & Chibi Panda in Bed.png|Batzz, Gao, & Chibi Panda in Bed Gao's gang Celebrate.png Gao and friends cheering.jpg DA--zUWUQAAn4lr.jpg Chibi Panda and Athora.jpg Chibi Panda and Pizza.png Gao and Noboru laugh.jpg Friends Hangout.jpg Noboru's Panda Hug.jpg Gao & Chibi Panda Celebrate.png Chibi Panda Draws Sword.png Chibi Panda Draws Sword 2.png Chibi Panda's charm.jpg Perky Panda.jpg Chibi Panda Worried about Gao.png Chibi Panda, Ku, & Tasuku.png Chibi Panda speaks to Batzz.png Ghost Gao.png|Chibi Panda Shocked to see Gao as a ghost Scared Gao & Chibi Panda.png Scaredy Panda.jpg Chibi Panda and Batzz.jpg Chibi Panda in Center.png Peeking Out.jpg Buddyfight live.jpg Awkward.jpg DE6tvvyU0AAdZO4.jpg Chibi Panda Searching.png DChFcjGVwAA-GFh.jpg Gao & his Friends Watching.png Tumblr otu3cxaOq51ratquoo1 1280.png Worried Little Panda.jpg Peppy Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda's peppiness BFX19-15.png Captured in Cage.png Guru and Chibi Panda singing.jpg Friends Freak Out.jpg Gao and Friends rejoice.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Batzz SD, Chibi Panda, & Tanuki SD.png Chibi Panda freaked out.jpg Chibi Panda Catches Fish.png BatzzSDChibiPanda.png Chibi Panda Call.png Chibi Panda Mad.png|Chibi Panda getting mad Chibi Panda Yelling.png|Chibi Panda yelling at Batzz Batzz Talks to Chibi Panda.png Chibi Panda Calls Batzz Embarrassment.png|Chibi Panda calls Batzz an embarrassment ChibiPandaSwordBreak.png ChibiPandaSwordSad.png Chibi's Broken Sword.jpg|Chibi Panda sad about his broken sword ChibiPandaNewSword.png Chibi Panda showing off his sword.jpg|Chibi Panda showing Batzz his new sword Guru & Pupils.png ChibiPandaSad.png ChibiPandaTrueSword.png Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Close).png Thunder Formation.jpg Gao's New Thunder Formation.jpg|Thunder Formation Saint Holy Sword Dragon's sword.jpg|Readying his sword Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Anime-NC).png BatzzSaintHoly.png|Saint Holy Sword Dragon with Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz BarlBatzzGaoSaintHoly.png|Saint Holy Sword Dragon with Gao Mikado and Thunder Emperor Dragon, Barl Batzz Dragon Buddies supporters.jpg|Watching the soccer game Everyone shocked.jpg GuruBread.png Saint Holy Sword Dragon in Intro.png Gao's Group Watch Kiri.png 3D World Users.png Ep027 01.jpg GaoBatzzMirageCard.png ChibiPandaErieSmile.png ChibiPandaThwackdrill.png Gao's buddies and Thwackdrill.jpg SaitHolyAbygaleAthoraTsukikage.png BuddiesThunderEmperor'sFangs.png SaintHolySavesGao.png KidibukiSaintHoly.png|Saint Holy Sword Dragon vs. Kid Ibuki ChibiPandaBoxing.png|Chibi Panda as a boxer Chibi Boxer.jpg Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Anime-NC-2).png Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Anime-NC-2).png KidibukiSaintHoly.png ChibiPandaRoyalty.png ChibiPandaCrying.png Friends and Family shocked.jpg Crybaby Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda crying Chibi Panda's family.jpg|Chibi Panda's family Papa and Baby Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda as a baby Panda Playdate.jpg Worried Panda and Papa Panda.jpg Chibi Panda with Papa Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda blushes under Papa Panda Concerned Batzz and Chibi Panda.jpg Cute Buddies.jpg Blushing Holy Sword Dragon.jpg Happy Holy Sword Dragon.jpg|Joyful Saint Holy Sword Dragon Worried Buddies.jpg SaintHolyXOP2.png Dragon Buddies.jpg Happy Ending.jpg Congratulating Handshake.jpg BatzzChibiPandaShadowDragonSD.png GaoGroupLeaving.png GaoSaintHoly.png SaintHolyLaughing.png Saint Holy Sword Dragon (Full).png GaoGroupDisguises.png Batzz and Chibi Panda disguise.jpg Disguise Team Strategy.jpg Fired-Up Panda.jpg GaoBatzzSDChibiPandaWatchingTV.png Batzz and Chibi Panda observing.jpg|Chibi Panda watching Kanata's buddyfight Panda Attacks.jpg Chibi Panda's costume.jpg Gaito Panda.jpg|Chibi Panda dressed as Gaito SaintHolyUpClose.png Gao and Chibi Panda smiles.jpg Saint Holy Sword Dragon and Inazumack.jpg|Saint Holy Sword Dragon and Thunder Preacher, Inazumack BarlbatzzSaintHoyGao.png Chaos Gao & Chibi Panda.png|Chibi Panda's reaction to CHAOS Gao ChibiPandaAbygaleSDBatzzSDReact.png SaintHolyBarlbatzzAthoraAbygaleFlying.png SaintHolyReady.png SaintHolyMad.png Gao's Friends Cheerleaders.jpg Gao's friends stuned faces.jpg Gao's friends creeped out.jpg ChibiGaoGuruTanuki Travel.png Saint Glory Saves Gao & Friends.png Saint Holy talks to Saint Glory.png SaintHolySwordReady.png SaintHolySwordGlow.png GaoSaintHoly Hand.png Batzz being caring.jpg Gao and Buddies in Shock.jpg Dragon Buddies in Shock.jpg Season 5 BatzzSD, Chibi Panda, & DrumSD.png|Chibi Panda with Batzz & Drum Gao & Drum Reunite.png BatzzSDVSDrumSD.png GaoBatzzSDDrumSDChibi.png Gao with Drum, Bal, and Batzz.jpg Gao and his Dragon World buddies.jpg Gao and buddies observing.jpg Gao, Bal, and Chibi Panda.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda's trap.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda.jpg Gao and buddies victory.jpg 4 little dragon buddies.jpg Bal chomping Chibi Panda.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda cuteness.jpg Bal and Chibi Panda handshake.jpg 4 Dragon World buddies altogether.jpg Chibi Panda eating popsicle.jpg Category:Character Gallery